First Love
by lxk
Summary: After the dance, Kim and Ron took a stroll in the park, and found a bench. Kissing, handholding, all that stuff. PostSTD if it matters, but I think you get that from the description.


**Author's note: This story isn't mine, really. The entire idea comes from the author Tage Danielsson, it's a short story from his collection Bok (which means Book). I reread it again today, and it almost... no, damn it it made me cry. And then, it made me wish that you could read it. So I remade it into this. Enjoy. Characters aren't mine, either, but hey. It's just too good to pass up.**

**First love.**

The dance had ended an hour ago, but Kim and Ron still hadn't gone home. Instead, they sat on a bench in the park, overlooking the pond. The full moon was out, and reflected perfectly in the calm water. Fidgeting nervously, he took her hand slowly. She smiled, a smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked, not being able to tear her gaze away from his brown eyes.

"The usual... Drakken and Shego", he responded. She giggled at his response. He sighed. "I... I was just thinking about... how beautiful you look in that dress."

She really did. Her pale blue dress matched his blue costume like they had been made for this moment. Sure, Ron's costume was a bit out of style, but neither Kim nor Ron cared about that any more.

"Thanks, Ron", Kim responded. "You look very handsome I might add."

"Not beautiful?" He asked, grinning.

"I prefer 'handsome' when I describe my guy", she said, with a twinkle in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"I can do handsome", Ron said.

"Oh, yes, that you can", Kim replied impishly. She leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. He wasn't satisfied though, so he leaned back in and kissed her fully on the lips. She blushed a little.

She reminded herself that she had to be calm. Getting all hot and bothered would be... nice, but... not now. They sat in silence for a few moments, until he chuckled.

"Can you believe how long it took us to realize what we felt?" He said, remembering the angst he had felt when Kim got moodulated, or when they talked about going to his cousin's wedding or when... Eric stepped in.

"Yeah... Morons", Kim said, matching his smile. "But... here we are." Ron looked down at his sneakers..

"Here we are", he repeated, smiling as he looked back up into her magnificent green eyes. A wind went by, making the air a bit colder. Kim rubbed her arms, protecting herself from the cold. Should have brought a jacket, she thought.

"Maybe we should head home", she said, regretting it immediately. She knew it was for the best though. "They'll be angry at us if we miss our curfew anymore than we already have."

"Let them be angry", Ron said, a tone of defiance in his voice. "If they can't get that we're for real... And if they can't trust us with each other..."

"Ron... I can barely trust me with you right now. And you've been my best friend since pre-k, I should be able to do that", Kim said. They fell silent again, until Ron turned towards her and grabbed her hands.

"Let's run away", he said. Kim chuckled. "KP, I'm serious!" He added as he sensed that she didn't take him seriously. She rarely did, so it was nothing new.

"Ron... We can't do that", she said, stroking his cheek softly.

"Why not?" He asked, again with the defiant tone.

"We've got obligations, expectations. People who trust us not to do anything rash", Kim said. She understood his wish, but it was just... Impossible, sadly. At least for them. Ron nodded.

"I know, KP. But a man can dream, can't he?" He smiled again, that smile that melted her heart completely.

"Sure thing, Ron. So not the drama", she said. Looking into the eyes of the man she knew she would spend the rest of her life with, she leaned in for another kiss.

After the kiss, they held each other for five minutes in silence. After that, Kim could no longer fight off the cold. She stood up, taking his hand in her. He softly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Let's go", she said, whispering. He nodded and slowly stood up. His back ached a little from before the dance, but it was ok.

She took his arm as he took his walker, and slowly but surely they walked toward the retirement home.

**The Beginning.**


End file.
